Upside Down
by amourlove123
Summary: Santana and Britt have been best friends for forever. But what happens when a rumour gets started around school that Santana is a lesbian and has feelings for Brittany? Better yet, what happens when Santana realizes it may not be just a rumour after all? Eventually maybe M :) My first, so be easy!


"Alright Guys," Mr. Schuster said, turning away from the whiteboard and capping his marker, "Time to pick partners!"

Santana looked up from examining her nails with a bored expression on her face. The giant word "DUETS" was written in scrappy handwriting and Mr. Shuster was holding a top hat in his hands with a huge grin on his face. She heaved a sigh and went back to her nails. Glee club was such a drag.

"Who wants to go first?" Mr. Shuster asked. As usual, Rachel Berry, the club's teacher's pet, practically catapulted out of her seat to get to the hat first. She dug into it with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face, and pulled out a folded sheet of paper, her eyes on her boyfriend, Finn the whole time. She opened the paper, and her smile faltered a little. "Ohm, Artie." She said, trying to put the smile back on as obvious disappointment at not being put with Finn made itself evident. Santana smirked; it was about time Miss Perfect Berry didn't get her way for once. The smirk quickly dropped off her face as she heard Mr. Shuster call her name to come pick her partner. She sighed, making a show of getting out of her seat and trudging up the front of the classroom. She picked the first piece of paper her fingers came in contact with and opened it unenthusiastically. Santana read it, and her face lightened up a little. "Brittany!" She said, a small smile appearing as she glanced over at her best friend. Brittany S. Pierce was the only thing that made this stupid Glee Club worthwhile. The beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed girl had been fast friends with Santana since they met at the very first Cheerios tryouts. Now, they were practically inseparable. Santana made her way over to Brittany and took a seat next to her as the other Glee kids picked their partners one by one. She couldn't help but smile at Brittany's huge grin shot in her direction as the blonde girl whispered, "Oh my god Santana this is going to be awesome! Come to my house after school today and we can pick a song!" Santana raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "Or, you could come to mine. My house is closer and my mom has been complaining about how she hasn't seen you lately." She said, expecting there to be no argument. Truth was, she didn't like going over to Brittany's very much. Brittany was an interesting and complicated person to understand. Her brain worked differently from anyone else's. Santana believed anyone with a brain should be able to see what a genius Britt really was, but not many people did. Brittany said and did things differently than most people, and usually they couldn't see around that to realize how amazing she was. Brittany's family included. Santana hated the way Britt's family looked down on her, like she was slow or something. It made her unbelievably mad. Brittany's smile faltered a little, however, when Santana suggested they meet at her house instead of Britt's. "But, we have to go to my house. Lord Tubbington has to approve of the song." Brittany said slowly, like Santana was crazy for thinking that the selection process would be anything other than Brittany's severely, and she meant SEVERELY overweight tabby cat seemingly telling them which song to sing. Santana took that moment to look over Brittany's face. The girl really was something amazing. Few to no people Santana knew lived in such a beautiful and innocent world like Brittany did. Santana admired it, even envied it sometimes. As Santana was silent, thinking these thoughts, Brittany started to hesitate. Sure, Santana always seemed to understand her when no one else did, but she sometimes had her doubts about how San could put up with what other people thought was just "Brittany being stupid again." She bit her lip and spoke in a hesitant almost-whisper, "I mean, that was stupid. I was just kidding we can totally go to your house." Santana snapped out of her thoughtful daze when she heard that and took in Brittany's face: nose slightly scrunched and biting her lip, an almost fearful look in her eyes. Santana's heart lurched a little for her poor friend. How many times a day did Britt feel like this? Like everyone thought she was just stupid and helpless. The thought made Santana's heart surge again. She quickly reached out and grabbed Brittany's hand. "What are you talking about Britt?! That was totally not stupid! I was stupid not you! Of COURSE we have to go to your house! Lord Tubbington has the best taste in music out of all of us by far! I wouldn't want anyone else choosing our duet piece!" Brittany seemed to take in her words, and after a few moments, Santana was rewarded by Brittany's thousand watt smile. "Oh good! My house, right after school then?" Brittany asked just as the bell rang signaling the students to go to their next class. Santana smiled and nodded. "Yeah, right after school." She said, standing up and helping Britt up as she did. Brittany beamed at her and linked their pinkies as they grabbed their stuff and walked out of the room together.

The other Glee clubbers were watching them leave as they gathered up their stuff. "I don't get it," Tina said, gathering up her notes, "Santana is the biggest bitch I'm pretty sure in the universe, but as soon as Brittany is in the picture, she turns into a totally different person." Puck snorted. "That's because San-bags is totally lezbo for her. Duh." Tina gaped at him, as did the other Glee clubbers. Finn was the one that spoke up though. "Dude no way, Santana's not….you know…she's not..."

"Gay?" Kurt said, looking all the other kids in the eye. "So what if she is? Who cares? She can be whoever she wants to be. I think her and Brittany are adorable together."

"Because she's SANTANA. She is a Cheerio minion, and a tease and every guy wants her. She cannot be gay! And she and Britt make no sense! She hates babies and puppies and anything cute and fluffy and happy. And Brittany? Brittany likes ducks. And unicorns. And sunshine and rainbows. It just doesn't make sense!" Mercedes challenged.

The other Glee clubbers nodded in agreement and Puck shrugged. "All right believe whatever you want. But I know my gaydar, it is never wrong." He smirked at them before slinging his book bag over his shoulder and throwing his arm around Quinn, his girlfriend. They sauntered out of the room and left the other glee clubbers staring at one another.

"Do you really think..." Tina started, but Kurt cut her off. "Guys, its rally none of our business what or who Santana and Britt are. Brittany is really nice to all of us and Santana…well; I'd rather not awaken Snix again anytime soon. So, I think we should just drop it and not bring it up again."

The others nodded, and with that, they said their goodbyes and headed off to their different destinations. Tina trudged to her locker, opening it just as a pair of arms hugged her from behind. "Hey babe, sorry I wasn't in Glee" a deep voice said in her ear. She smiled and turned to face Mike Chang, her boyfriend and best friend. "It's okay! You missed some juicy gossip though! Apparently, according to Puck that is, Santana is…" Tina trailed off, remembering Kurt's words. Mike looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Santana is what? A Bitch? Yeah I know already!" He laughed. Tina shook her head. What could it hurt? Mike was always good at keeping secrets. "No!" She said, "apparently she's…well, WITH with Brittany." She said. Mike's mouth dropped open. "Wait, so like, she's GAY?" He said, a little loudly. Tina looked around quickly, but no one seemed to notice. "SHH! And yeah, according to Puck." Tina said, shrugging. Mike nodded slowly. "Hm…cool. That's hot!" Tina smacked him on the arm and rolled her eyes. "God you are such a boy. Come on, let's go to lunch." Mike grinned and kissed her cheek, throwing an arm around her and walking towards the cafeteria. As they turned the corner, they failed to see one Sue Sylvester, lurking in the doorway of her office. "One of my cheerios? A lez-bio?" Her face grimaced. Absolutely Not.


End file.
